User talk:Dser
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Currency Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Wow! Nice organized wiki, you see me in other wikis, MOST LIKELY PEAR, ANNOYING ORANGE FANON, ANNOYING ORANGE AND ORANGEY FOUNDATION. ELMOYQUENOCHE 01:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC)[[User:ELMOYQUENOCHE|''I am NOT the devil]] Making contact This looks like an interesting site. I'm not sure I can '''add' stuff since you have done so much on your own, but perhaps as I look around it I may find something to do. In any case, I'm glad I found it. -- BruceG 12:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) i think i will like it here summer hat 02:01, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Coordination While Wikia states that "nobody owns any wiki," in practical terms most wikis on Wikia have one person who may have created the wiki, but even in not the creator, might be the only administrator and makes the bulk of the edits. On this wiki it's you. (And this is one of only two wikis I'm involved with where it's someone other than myself -- though there are two others where at present it looks like it's nobody — the original creator lost interest, and nobody's taken over. I hope to take over one of those two.) So I want to get a clear picture of your plans for this wiki so I can coordinate what I do with what you do. It seems that in at least one case (Switzerland) you've put up an article on the country itself. (I probably, if it were my wiki, would have simply linked to the Wikipedia article if I wanted to do a link to a country, and restricted the wiki to articles more narrowly concerned with coins, banknotes, and moneys of account. But as I said it's yours.) Is it your plan eventually to have articles on each country, so I should put a link to the country on here rather than an interwiki link to the Wikipedia page, even though this guarantees a lot of redlinks for now? Also, I think that there should be (and I created) articles on currency names like Dollar, Franc, etc., that have been used by numerous countries, as well as the articles like Australian dollar, Swiss franc, etc., that are specific to a country. And each should link to the other. I hope that is all right with you. -- BruceG 13:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the response. The Dollar and Franc articles are really just stubs and probably need expansion, but right now I added them so links would go somewhere and over time, hopefully, you, I, and/or someone else can build them up. -- BruceG 23:43, February 15, 2012 (UTC)